Intelligent Arousal
by SinsSecretssexModel59
Summary: See what happens when two smart people love each other. Situations like this only become more intensified.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I understand that Sheska's and Falman's names are spelled a little differently in the Fan Fiction database than on the FMAwiki website when I looked up their names. By the time I found that out I felt it would be a really tedious task to redo their names all over again. I ask that you all please be understanding and I hope you enjoy this story and review it. If there are any questions please feel free to message me. Thank you all and enjoy!

It was a beautiful day in Ametris. Roy mustang and his subordinates were doing some research on flame alchemy. Jean Havoc as usual, was smoking a cigarette and seemed the least interested in reading a boring book on alchemy. Kain and Breda would occasionally look up from their texts giving each the look as if to say "are we done yet". Riza looked up from her book and asked Mustang "what exactly are we looking for again sir". "Anything that will better the flame alchemist and his good looks",Mustang said with a smug face. Riza just made a face at him and continued reading. Falman thought to himself if it keeps his officer happy he will read a book. "Falman!", Roy called out into his direction. "Yes Sir", Falman answered immediately. "go down to that library and find some more books on flame alchemy and be sure to get that ditzy girl name she, shes, sheska" he commanded waving his arm around trying to figure out the name of the librarian. Falman thought to himself and was a little relieved but felt bad for his fellow subordinates, who looked at him with envy. "Umm why does he get to go", Havoc complained. "Havoc, go on and read", Mustang said ignoring him.

On his way out Falman disappeared and walked down the long corridors and taking stair cases to get to this damn library. Falman wanted to scold Mustang for calling Sheska ditzy. Maybe she was a little clumsy at times but he thought it just added to her wonderful personality. Truth was he started developing feelings for her after bumping into her in the hallway once. Falman thought about that being the first physical contact he had with Sheska and wish he should've asked her out right then and there but she probably wasn't interested anyway. He still wanted her though. Falman thought about the way she swayed her hips when she walked in her blue uniform skirt and her tits hidden under her blouse." Oh Sheska", Falman thought dreaming but he snapped out of fantasy land into reality when he got to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

" Okay here it is the library" , Falman said in relief. " Time to find Sheska to help me look for some books about flame alchemy ". There wasn't anybody on the library today but he knew Sheska had to be here somewhere. Then he finally found her. There Sheska was, pushing a cart full of books and then bending over to put them away in their proper shelf. Falman kept quiet wanting to observe her a little longer. When Sheska bent over , Falmam's world slowed down. He watch carefully tracing his eye down her back, down to her ass, hips and then to her shapely legs. Did her ass get bigger or is her skirt just too tight Falman thought to himself with a smile creeping on his face. Falman thought about how he would love to take her from behind and thrust into her. Once again he caught himself and walked up to Sheska careful not to startle her.

" Hey Sheska" Falman greeted. Sheska turned around and said hello to Falman with eyes gleaming through her glasses. Oh my God she is just so beautiful Falman thought. Falman smiled at her and asked her if she could help him find these books on flame alchemy. Sheska smiled at Falman knowing what was up. "It's for that colonel Roy Mustang isn't it", Sheska said smiling. "Yeah I don't really read a lot on flame alchemy but my colonel needs it", Falman complained. Sheska smiled and told Falman that she would be happy to show him where the books are. Falman followed here closely from behind, listening to Sheska telling him were the alchemy books were and noting were the flame alchemy books were. Most of all he was taking note of that perfect ass that she possessed. Falman felt himself get hard. Now is defiantly not the time Falma told himself. Would you like some help picking out the books Sheska said. "Oh yes please" ,Falman said. Sheska eye scanned a couple of books and she immediately picked one up and showed it to Falman. She opened up the book and showed him the contents ,telling him what information was going to useful to the colonel . Falman glance at her from the corner of his eye realizing that she was close enough for him to kiss her. Falman nodded and agreed that would be one of the books he would take to his officer.

Soon they both found enough books for the colonel to enhance his flame alchemy training or good looks. "This should be very good selection for Mustang, Sheska thank you". "You're Welcome" Sheska said with a warm tone in her voice. Now if you just follow me to the desk so I can check the books out and send you on your way . Once again Falman followed her closely observing her ass. Sheska stopped at her desk, and filling out the necessary paper work for Falman to check them out. They are due back in 2 weeks Falman she said setting them on the desk for him. Falman smiled and said thank you leaning in to give Sheska a kiss. The kiss he gave her was hot and passionate. Falman pulled Sheska close to his body kissing her hard with his tongue exploring her mouth. The saliva from Sheskas mouth was making their kiss wet and hotter by the second. Then all of a sudden they broke apart, panting heavily. "Vato?" Sheska panted looking into her lovers face. Falman realized that she was calling him by his first time which turned him on but that arousal he felt was spoiled. " Sheska I'm, sorry, I'm so sorry, Falman apologized . " I-I don't know what came over me" , Falman said frantic . "It's just that I love you Sheska and I couldn't hold back any longer and I was so happy to have some time with you even if its during work hours". Sheska smiled at Falman and told him it was ok and not to worry and that she loved him too. I love you too Vato Sheska said to him. Falman said to her really ?. "Oh yes" Sheska said shyly "I always enjoyed your encyclopedic answers and the way you're so polite. "I am glad that the colonel sent you and not somebody else and Vato you don't have to apologize for kissing me because you're so damn good at it". Falmann once again pulled Sheska close kissing her hard then he said to her "you should what other things I am good at" with a naughty smile crossing his face. Sheska said "is it flame alchemy" with a chuckle. Falman gave her a sarcastic HA HA telling her no and that he knew he could satisfy her.

With that being said Falman laid Sheska down on her library desk kissing her hard and caressing her body. Falman was savoring this moment, the taste of her mouth was sweet and her curves were well defined. Sheska pressed her body into his , silently telling him she wants more and the moment to become more passionate. Falman parted from their kiss and ran his hand through her brown hair, down her neck, her breast then them between the smooth parts of her legs. Then he traced his way back up her body to her tits squeezing them. As Falman squeezed Sheska's breasts he massaged them as well. Squeezing her breasts then releasing them into a circular motion. Sheska moaned in appreciation from under Falman. "Ohhhhh Vato" she moaned with her eyes closed. Falman narrowed his dark eyes glanced at her, pleased the reaction he received. Falman lifted up her blue blouse to reveal her huge breasts. Falman felt himself get harder and his firm dick nudge Sheska's thigh as he laid on top of her. "Mmmmm I knew you were a D- cup" Falman said admiring Sheska's breasts. "Ohhhh Vato" was the only response that Falman got for now. Falman being the observant officer took the time to take in Sheska's beautiful d cups. They were nicely shaped and the nipples were a perfect shade of pink. Falman saw that her nipples began to protrude from the cold air in the library. This turned Falman on and he immediately got to work on Sheska. He brought his mouth down to Sheska's right tit sucking on it hard trying to take the whole entire body part in his mouth. He flicked the nipple back and forth with his rough tongue trying get it nice and raw then moving it around in a circular motion. Meanwhile, Sheska was gasping and moaning Falman's first name. " Ohh Vato" get the other one, Sheska pleaded. Falman moved to Sheska's left breast but he wasn't going to pleasure this tit like he did the previous one instead he was going to abuse it. He hurried and took the nipple and breast into mouth sucking hard and biting the nipple making it turn from pink to red. Falman pulled and pulled hard on her tit making Sheska moan. Vato then reached down in between Sheska's lap and inserted two fingers into Sheska. "Vato!" Sheska gasped hard. Falman was enjoying the spectacle that he created with Sheska's tits out and his fingers inside of her. Sheska moaned loudly " VATO…ahhhhh Fuck Vato!" Her moans were beginning to echo throughout the library. Falman continued to lick, suck, and abuse her big ass tits and finger her juicy pussy as Sheska layed sprawled out on the desk.

"Vato?, Vato?" Sheska said trying to get Falman's attention. "Won't Mustang be upset if you dot comeback soon". Falman whispered to her that Mustang was always getting some and probably fucked a girl everyday of the year and it was about time that somebody else got some besides Mustang. "Please Sheska, don't worry, Falman said kissing her hard. Sheska nodded with her eyes glazed over from pleasure. Falman then took out hid figures than undid his pant to reveal his hard member. Sheska's eyes widened in awe. She always suspected that Falman was huge but right now his dick was massive. "Your turn baby" ,Falman said . Falman walked around Sheska who was still sprawled out the desk to her head hinting to her he wanted her to suck him off. "Suck me off baby",Falman said. Sheska quickly took Falman in her mouth she never really sucked cock before but she read about in book and figured she would try out the techniques . She sucked off Falman's shaft hard pressing her mouth around his cock. Then bring him closwer to her face so she could get under the underside of his cock and take his balls into her mouth. "Ohhhhh ohhhhh Sheska…..mmmmm fuck….",Falman, " moaned ohh God Sheska get those balls baby mmm yeah get them". Sheska t took Falman's balls and sucked them hard shaking her head to and stroking Falman's shaft with one hand as she used her other to support herself on her library desk. While sucking her lover off, Sheska took the time to really look at Falman. Oh yes he was middle aged but clearly that was nothing but a number in this case he was just as hard as any young boy and just as handsome. He had high cheek bones which Sheska loved and grey silver hair that added wisdom to encyclopedic answers. Sheska continued to suck off Falman ,determined to make him come right then and there and jiggling her juicy tits for Falman to enjoy looking at.

Falman began to moan louder and louder as Sheska sucked him harder and tighter. Then their wonderful trip of romance was forced to stop when they heard a familiar demanding voice. "Falman are you in here". "Shit it's the colonel", Falman whispered. "Oh no", Sheska said immediately stopping from pleasuring Falman and getting clothes back on and Falman did the same. Sheska gave Falman a pleading looking and asked him when she could see him again. Falman told her this Friday and gave her his number address to his house. " Falman!", Mustang hollered. Falman and Sheskas eyes got wide as they realized Mustang was getting closer. Falman rolled his eyes at the bitch colonels direction but drew his attention to Sheska and grabbed her and kissed her hard . " Remember I love you Sheska, I promise we will spend time together on Friday" . Sheska nodded and kissed him quickly then shoved the fire alchemy books into Falman chest when she saw a shadow coming around the corner. "Well _there_ you are Falman", Mustang declared. "It seems that you found plenty of fire alchemy books thanks to…what's your name again sweet heart?"Mustang asked. "It's Sheska", Sheska said politely. "Right, Sheska" Roy said sarcastically. Falman made a face at Sheska clearly annoyed by his senior officer. "Well I guess Falman and I better get going", Mustang said " have a nice day Sheska".

As Mustang and Falman walked away Falman looked back at his woman and smiled then mouthed Friday to her. Sheska smiled back at Falman and nodded watching him disappear around the corner with Mustang and secured Falman's number and address in her purse for Friday.


End file.
